Enterprise software systems typically exhibit different operational characteristics, also known as behaviors. For example, a web server that serves a web page may exhibit response time or total processing time as a function of workload of the web server or the number of requests the web server receives. Sometimes, the web server's response time may not correspond to the number of requests the web server receives, when at other times the web server's response time does. The web server may be therefore be described as having more than one operating behavior with respect to the web server's response time in response to the number of requests the web server receives to serve the web page.
The operational characteristics of enterprise software systems may be obtained as a time series or sequence of data points measured or captured from one or more sources over a period of time. As an example, businesses may collect, continuously or over a predetermined time interval, various performance metrics for software and hardware resources that are deployed within a datacenter environment.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, one should not assume that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of being included in this section.